Jealousy Namjoon
by IronChan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Kim Namjoon yang cemburu terhadap kekasih super imutnya Kim Taehyung. cerita abal, DLDR, jangan lupa RCL yess


Jealousy namjoon

Author : Jisaid

Cast :Rap Monster x V BTS

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya ortu masing masing. Tapi ini cerita murni ketikan saya. Ini terinspirasi dari liat pidio pidio bangtan dan banyak moment Rapmon pegang pegang Taehyung dan itu samting sangat cimit :"3 oke abaikan curhatan gue. DLDR, jangan lupa reviewnya yah.

Rate: T

Summary : Namjoon yang kelewat cemburu dengan pacar super imutnya Kim Taehyung. Ah summary acakadul, langsung baca aje ye, yang gasuka BTS monggo klik 'X' button ;)

"Namjoonie hyunggg~" panggil Taehyung sambil melompat lompat kecil dari dapur menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang bermain di ruangan kesayangannya alias tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat rap andalannya.

"Hyungiee~" Taehyung langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan keramat/? Milik Namjoon. Mungkin jika yang masuk asal nyelonong akan kena omelan Namjoon, namun lain halnya jika itu adalah Taehyung, kekasih imutnya.

Aneh? Tak masuk akal? Tak percaya? Coba buktikan saja~

Melihat Namjoon yang kelewat focus sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia memanggilnya Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sebuah ide cemerlang lewat kepalanya. Chup! Dia mencium pipi Namjoon tanpa aba aba, membuat yang dicium langsung terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Taehyungie~ kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dulu eoh?" tanyanya. "Huh, aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi hyung tapi kau tak menoleh sedikitpun dari kegiatanmu. Segitu menariknya kahh?" Taehyung mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Namjoon tersenyum, menarik Taehyung ke pangkuannya. "Tentu saja kau lebih menarik sayang~" Jawabnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tak menoleh kupanggil hyung? Huh, Aku punya saingan ternyata." Taehyung makin merengut dibuatnya.

"Tadi hyung terlalu focus makannya tak mendengarmu sayang. Sainganmu hanya Lirik lirik rap ini saja kok, saingan hyung lebih banyak kau tahu?" Jawabnya.

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau punya saingan hyung? Kurasa aku tak pernah menduakanmu-_-"

"Hyaa apa kau tak menyadarinya sama sekali? -_- seluruh member bangtan itu saingan hyung tauuuu…" Namjun ikutan merengut.

"Seluruh member?" Bingung Taehyung "Iya, mulai dari Jin Tomang sampai maknae sarap itu." Jawabnya. "memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Kau lebih sering meminta Jin hyung menemanimu mandi-_- aku tak yakin kalian hanya sekedar mandi berdua. Sedangkan kau jarang mandi denganku Taee." Jawab Namjoon dengan tampang mesumnya/?

"Hyaa salah sendiri kau lebih sering pergi dengan manajer hyung tanpa mengajakku, jadi aku mandi saja dengan Jin hyung." Balasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hoseok itu? Dia bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamamu-_- kau juga lebih sering berfoto bersamanya, skinship sana sini, sentuh sana sini, juga jimin dan maknae evil itu. Errrrghh kalau mereka bukan member bangtan mungkin hyung sudah memutilasi mereka-_-" Huhh usai sudah Namjoon mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya yang selalu dongkol melihat kekasihnya ini lebih sering menempel dengan member lain ketimbang dengannya. 'Huh aku kan juga ingin bisa seperti mereka.' innernya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. 'cemburu eoh?' pikirnya.

"Hyung, meskipun aku sering berdekatan dengan member lain, berfoto dengan member lain, atau bakan skinship dengan member lain, tapi aku selalu mengingatmu kok hyung. Meskipun aku dekat dengan banyak orang, Kim Namjoon tetap menjadi pencuri hati Kim Taehyung yang ganteng inii, Kim Namjoon akan selalu berada di hati Taehyungie, dan Taehyungie tak akan melupakan Namjoonie hyung." Ucapnya pede sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kim Taehyung imut!" Koreksinya sambil mencubit pipi sang kekasih. Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan jauh jauh dari hyung ne? seringlah berselca dengan hyung yang ganteng inii, arrachi?" "Shirreooo hyung jelek bweee." Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya dan segera berlari menjauhi Namjoon.

"Yaaa kembali kau bocah nakal!" Teriaknya.

-Fin-

9/1/2014

Yoyo! Jisaid is bek bek bek sobek-_- map muncul dengan pair yang gaje, sarap, gamasuk akal, gila dan kawan kawannya-_- maklum lagi setres mikir tugas sama taun depan unas T.T jangan lupa comment yaakkk? Sama saran enaknya kalo missal Taehyung dipasangin sama member exo itu cocoknye ama sape yang seme? Akhir kata maaciww semoahhhh titik dua bintangg /tebar kolor taehyung


End file.
